Wanna bet?
by TrefleV
Summary: LithMano one-shot, barely even related to a bet. Slight (very slight) Poland/Spain. Because, of course Poland and Romano argue over clothes, right?
\- No way…

\- Wanna bet?

(***)

Poland used to say that if one didn't have to make a vital choice yet, the day wasn't over yet. Sure, his choice was usually about an obscure art project, clothes, or Russia, but all in one, it made sense. Unfortunately for Lithuania, while obviously this rule couldn't apply all the time- not for him, not when he spent half of his life under Russia's rule, not when he, well, wasn't like Poland- today was one of these days, where a simple choice determined the events of the next few hours.

"Get your ass here, now, your stupid friend is being stupid you have to make him stop." –South Italy

"We have to discuss the distribution of the Swiss money assistance, are you free at 3p.m.?" -Mr. Adamkus

Now that was a decision he really didn't want to do. He stared at his phone for a few minutes, debating over the importance of each request, before letting out a long, long sigh- he was an expert at this- and replying to his president in a similarly long text saying that no, he wasn't free and he was really sorry but he could always call him if he really needed something and could it wait a few days?

It wasn't often he refused a meeting with his boss, it was his _boss_ after all, but letting Italy kill Poland (unless he was talking about another of his stupid friends, it was far from impossible, but starting a war with anyone would be a bad thing anyway) was definitely a worst scenario than ditching his president. Adamkus could take care of this money without him, right?

He grabbed a coat approved by both Poland and South Italy and went out, only to come back a few seconds later.

\- Miss Belarus, I have to go, please don't break anything? There are cookies somewhere in the kitchen I think, I don't think there's any other food left but you can always have these if you want, have a nice day!

Now, the reason for her presence was a complete mystery to him- she just came, sat in the kitchen, and never once talked to him- but it wasn't as if he could (or wanted to) complain about it. Frankly, he was getting used to it, she did it at least twice a month, and he was actually thinking he might ask her to help paying the loan... As if.

The flight from Vilnius to Paris (an EU-Ukraine meeting was about to take place, and both of his friends liked the capital, so even if Italy didn't give any indication, they were likely there) went without any problem, aside from boredom that left plenty time to worry. Why did he always have to forget to bring a book…

Luckily for him, the meeting building wasn't far from the airport, and he could only pray to find Poland and Italy there- he didn't have time to look for them in the whole town, and _of course_ , his phone only worked in his own country.

He already tried looking in the bathrooms, at the bar, and basically every place he could think of, without success, when he spotted France- not the one he was looking for, but better than nothing!

\- France! Have you seen South Italy? I can't find him anywhere!

\- Ah, oui... He's with Poland and Spain, in room C, second floor. Last time I checked Spain couldn't really be considered "present", though...

Oh, man. Was he too late? (It wouldn't be all that surprising, it took him almost a whole day to get there, that was enough to get into trouble even as nations) Was there already a dead? What if Italy only called him to help him hide the body? But then, surely France would've been more concerned... Right? Spain was one of his best friends, wasn't he? Dear lord, what happened...

He soon got his answer when he almost tripped over an unconscious Spain. The sound alerted the two others, who stopped arguing- only to drag him into it.

\- Liet, you're finally here! Roma's being like, a total idiot, tell him he's wrong!

\- Don't you dare! I'm a hundred percent right, he just doesn't understand anything!

\- Not true. Hey Liet, my shirt is better than his, right?

\- Before you answer, check the color. Even a colorblind would see how horrid it is!

\- What did Spain say? asked he carefully, unwilling to end up like him.

\- Oh, don't mind him, he's like, the last person you should trust with fashion.

So the brave man went against Poland's mind? He couldn't admire him enough. Unfortunately this only put him into an even worst position... It would've been so much easier if both of them could just support their respective boyfriends without really getting involved. Now whatever he said, someone would get reaaally pissed at him...

\- Both are pretty, I guess...

\- Don't say that only because he's your friend, stupid! It's the worst shade of pink I've ever seen!

\- Honestly I don't see much difference...

\- Like, what?

\- The fuck?

(***)

\- So... I'm glad you sorted that out...

\- Tch, we only disagreed because he forgot the most essential thing, nothing to do with me.

Romano and Lithuania were finally alone (with Poland being busy taking care of Spain) for the first time in the day, something he was grateful for- as much as he loved his best friend, dealing with the two of them was rather tiring. Apparently they started arguing without mentioning the context, or the person on which the color was supposed to look good, or whatever, so he didn't have to clearly take a side- at least one good thing.

\- Any news of your boss?

\- Hum, not really. He sent me an email with some documents, but nothing interesting. We still have to decide what to do with Switzerland's money...

\- Just build schools, your educational system sucks, right?

\- Hey! But yeah, I'll probably just do that...

\- Anyway, it's still too early to sleep. Wanna go out somewhere?

\- Sure, why not.

(***)

Paris was a beautiful city, no one could deny it, France did a great job organizing it… But when a French town got the weather of England, it became hell on earth. Long gone were the nice and friendly people (were they ever?), the houses no longer sparkled with beauty, and Paris deserved the title of worst place to live in. Or to walk in, or to even just be in; so naturally, they decided to hide under a climbing frame in a park far from the center, waiting until the rain stopped.

\- I'm booored.

\- Yeah, I am too, try asking the fucking rain to stop.

\- Couldn't we just go out? We can just change clothes at the hotel…

If looks could kill, he would be more dead than Ancient Rome, and he didn't dare to say another word for the next few minutes.

\- Thanks, by the way, grunted Italy while looking anywhere but at him.

\- Huh? For what?

\- Coming. You know, with your boss and all…

A blushing Romano was the rarest, yet the cutest thing he ever saw- he couldn't even blame Spain for comparing him to a tomato, even though he reminded him more of a… Well, nothing, just a really pretty Romano. What he didn't understand was the reason of this phenomenon; the Italian was surprisingly confident when around him (of course he was, how on earth could Lithuania be intimidating?), and any love confession was so natural he barely even thought of it.

\- I still don't get it, Ita-

\- Just call me Romano, dammit, that's weird!

\- Sure, Italy, smiled the youngest.

\- Fuck you. But ugh, it's just… The stupid trio made a bet about you and you were kinda awesome.

\- Which stupid trio? And which bet?

\- Just shut up and say "you're welcome" already and forget it okay!

He didn't say anything and they sat in silence for a while, until a slight whisper broke it.

\- Whether you would choose to help your boss or me.

\- Huh?

\- Their bet. They overheard Switz talking about some papers you had to do and ended up betting on that.

\- Wow.

\- That's all you have to say, bastard?

He chuckled at South Italy's cuteness before getting closer- if that was possible in the already small place- and kissing him on the cheek.

\- Of course I would come. You asked me to, didn't you?

\- Hum.

\- Love you too.

* * *

 _AND OF COURSE LIET IS SMILING AT THE END I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE IT. I never write good endings sorry. (I mean I wanted to do something but… just can't…)_

 _Also, no idea who the stupid trio would be. At first it was the BTT, but then I thought the drunken trio (Denmark, England, Prussia) would do, and now I think the awesome trio (Denmark, America, Prussia) would be even better._

 _And Romano didn't ask him to come because of the bet, it just happened because he does it quite frequently ^^ (because why not)_

* * *

 _Also. This takes place in 2007-2008, Adamkus is the lithuanian president, and the thing about Switzerland giving money is true. (if you want a really good story based on that centered on a Switz/Lithuania, you should totally read Swiss Aid by Iricelli)_

* * *

 _For thelovelylola64 on tumblr. I hope you like it ^^_

 _I knew right from the start what the first part would look like, but then I realized I didn't have a part 2 at all, so… This is basically an introduction with a lame ending but no real story._

 _But hey. I did it. And although the "wanna bet?" has basically nothing to do with part 1, it is here. So everything ok, right? … right?_

 _Please tell me if there are any mistakes, pleaaase. First story in english._

 _Oh and the Polain was supposed to be a minor almost invisible side-pairing, it just came out a bit more real. I don't know why._


End file.
